Clash of the Ninja's: Sticky Flames versus Boiling Snakes !
Mikomi was making her way into the Hidden Leaf Vilage, to gather an intel on Orochimaru, she had earlier met Kuchinawa Gekkō, who had given her a latest intel on Orochimaru, and they were locating his hideout in the Village. Meanwhile in the forest, Ken senses an upcoming chakra. Due to this, he notifies Shiromaru - "Hey, Shiro-chan! I sense someone comming!". Ken would grab his Pepper Spray from his pouch, only to focus chakra into the liquid. "I do too. And it's not an ordinary person. I sense... evil chakra. It's shivering." replied Shiro, as if he was looking the unidentified person in the eye. "I'll assess the threat if any. Stay put Ken." said Shiro, proceeding to snap his fingers and engulfing his feet in his trademark milky white flames and vanished in a flickering flame. Ken seems shocked- "Stay put? It's my duty to protect you. If you're going, I'll have no choice but to follow!" -Ken Naoki creepily giggles-. -Ken would focus chakra throughout his body; the Chakra Enhanced Strength technique. Focusing chakra around his leg muscles, he'd follow Shiromaru at high-speeds. "Can you hera that" Kuchinawa asked Mikomi, as Mikomi glared at him, "Well, I thought it was my imagination". The two Ninja's reach the palce where two Konoha Ninja's are rushing. Suddently, Ken points his pepper-spray at them, he'd halt - at the same time worrying about Shiromaru. "We are from Konoha, what business do you have here?". "Figured that out, Why would a Iwa Ninja be here ?"asked the puzzled Mikomi. "Back down Ken. We aren't looking for a fight." turning to the unknown ninja "We are indeed from Konoha, but we are but humble messenger and bodyguard." "Well, they say messengers are the main responsible for keeping two nations touched, while Bodyguards are just an stupid obstacles to kill the target" Kuchinawa grumped. Ken is enraged at her comment. "Stupid!? I'll have you know that I am artistic and unique in every which way! Besides, haven't you heard of the phrase - "Don't kill the messenger"?? I'm simply adding onto that phrase, in the sense that with me, it'll be hard to kill the messenger.... No arrogance meant of course.. -giggle-". Shiro twitched at his partner's last statement, "Do you mean that without you around, I'm an easy kill?", roared Shiro. "I am Konoha's White Laugh, you degenerate bodyguard. You're here to prevent me from killing anyone." "Looks like, we are going to bring a civil war in Konoha, to scoop up lets run !" said Mikomi as she and Kuchinawa went away from the scene Ken is infuriated, but he calms himself down...just a little, though. "Degenerate?! You dare call - fine, you know what, if you don't need me then I'll leave, and when you're dying, I'll laugh. I'll simply tell Lady Tsunade that your arrogance, and green envy hath gotten thou into trouble! PS - your name sounds like a huge immitation when compared to the "White Fang of Konoha!". Kiss my ass, I'm following them!". -Ken would pursuit the two kiri nin-. "ENOUGH!" roared Shiro. He then proceeded to disappear in a flickering flame. He then reappeared in front of the two kiri-nin, aiming a kick at the leading one's gut. -Ken has already appeared before them; considering that they weren't two far behind-. "As if you can tell me what to do? Hahaha...Arogant!". Ken sees the kick, and his jaw drops. "YOU IDIOT!!!! AND YOU TOLD ME WE WEREN'T LOOKING FOR A FIGHT!!!", Shiro quickly replied "They pissed me off!"